Time well Spent
by Time well spent
Summary: discontinued


**Summary AU After the trip to get to Tsunade to Kohona to be the 5th hokage Naruto realizes that his dream of ever becoming the Kohona hokage will never happen. With the Kyuubi's help he escapes Kohona and run away to Start his own ninja village and maybe finally get the respect that he craves…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

** Chapter one: An escape **

Naruto looked over the village known as Kohona from his favorite spot to think known as the Hokage monument. Tonight was the night that he would leave his village. He looked down at the faces that were chiseled into the mountain below him. The greatest ninja's of Kohona no one dared disrespected them.

He so aspired to be one of them, to not getting treated like dirt. But the bastard village would never respect him. All of his accomplishments were nothing to them. Like when they had booed him as he brought back their new hokage, like when they had all thrown rocks at him and praised the Sasuke when he had defeated the Suna's secret weapon Gaara. When he had joined Team 7 he thought things were going to be ok. But as time was progressing he saw that his team was no different than everyone else. Their actions getting more and more hateful. They were starting to glare at him for no reason nowadays. Sakura slapped him the other day for simply asking her out, Sasuke positively loathed him now ever since his brother had come for him. Kakashi was avoiding Naruto and always saying he had to go train Sasuke whenever Naruto asked him for help.

Naruto had decided that if no one liked him in Kohona now they wouldn't ever. His life long dream was shattered, he would never be able to get respect that he was yearning for. Once Naruto had realized he had nothing to live for he had contemplated killing himself . On the night he had planned to do it the Kyuubi had talked him out of it and convinced him to just run away from the village. Ever since then Naruto had been thinking of a way to escape. Naruto looked at his watch he had a few more minutes until he had to put his plan into motion. So Naruto laid back and wandered into the depths of his mind…

- - - - - - -

Naruto found himself inside of a large cavern with water up to his ankles. In front of Naruto was a large iron cage with a set of large steel gates with bars lining the sides of it. Inside of the gate was a huge sleeping red fox known as the Kyuubi. " Oi! Wake up fucking fur ball!" Naruto yelled. A Giant yellow eyeball opened up to see a blaring orange figure standing in front of it. "**What do you want brat?"** Kyuubi asked lazily.

"Well fur ball as you know I'm about to run away from the village. And…I was wondering if you would know of a place for me to go after I've escaped." Naruto asked sheepishly. "**Oh you have got to be shitting me kit. You're planning on becoming a missing Nin of one of the most powerful villages and you don't even know where to go?" **Kyuubi asked with a hint of disbelief on his voice. Naruto looked at him embarrassed. The Kyuubi sighed **" Well the first question is what do you want to do when you get out of Kohona?".** " Well I haven't really thought about it." Naruto replied. "I've mostly only thought about being Hokage and not really thought of anything else I would like to do." Said Naruto. (silence) **"Well then I don't know why don't you just go and start your own village?" **The Kyuubi said casually. "Start my own village?" Naruto asked bewildered. **"If that Orochimaru fag can do it then so can you."** The Kyuubi answered . "But where would I get the resources for a village?" asked Naruto "**that's your problem" **answered the Kyuubi smugly "**Time for you to go and escape kit good luck"…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up and looked at his watch it 12:00 exactly the right time. He got to his feet and ran down the Monument. He arrived at the gate at 12:14. His first step was to have a distraction so that the anbu guarding the gate would be drawn away. Once Narut had confirmed that the anbu guards were all where they were suppose to be. Naruto ran to the anbu sentry tower on the south side of Kohona. He made a Kage Bushin and gave him a exploding tag that Naruto had modified himself with a genjutsu from the Kyuubi. 12:26 "right on time" Naruto mumbled to himself. Naruto chuckled to himself think of the shock the village would get.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto arrived at the gate 3 minutes later. He was going to have to haul ass out of there before the anbu start looking for him. He looked at his watch 10 seconds. 7…5…4…2…1... The explosion was heard all over Kohona village. Everyone who was outside at the moment where terrified at what they saw. Standing there was the village's worst fear the Kyuubi no kitsune it stood lashing its tails menacingly . People ran and screamed in horror, but as soon as the Kyuubi was there it was gone. People stopped in their tracks everyone was silent rage burning through every billager .On the anbu tower was a huge painting of Uzumaki Naruto. During the silence everyone heard the yell of and enraged Hokage **_"NARUTO!"._**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto dashed through the trees at full speed . This part of the plan was relying on the hope that they would look for him in the village instead of looking outside of the village. He couldn't take any hunter nin. Thinking of the menacing hunter-nin just made him go faster…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's hopes didn't hope last long for as soon as he was atleast ten miles away from Kohona. He heard someone yell for him to stop. He looked back to see to see an anbu chasing after him . Naruto stopped in his tracks there was only one anbu chasing him. They obviously didn't think highly of him. The anbu landed in front of Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto you must come back to village now or you will be judged as a missing ninja. I have been given permission to use force" The anbu said . Naruto saw a glint behind the anbu's mask . He was obviously another Kyuubi hater. "**Kage Bushin no jutsu!" **25 clones spread out around the anbu. He looked at Naruto with hateful eyes. " Well looks like ill have to use force" The anbu said with a small chuckle. All of the clones jumped at the anbu he threw a few kunai at them each one hitting their marks. The anbu laughed " You think so lowly of an anbu that you will use cheap kage bushins?" The Naruto the anbu was looking at disappeared in a puff of smoke. He spun around to see more Narutos coming at him. Three of them three kicks at his torso he threw a few punches and they disappeared in a puff of smoke and 4 more came at him 3 came at his head and one of them at his legs. He dispatched the three coming at his head as easily as before. Suddenly he felt a huge surge of chakra behind him. Naruto was standing there with a clone quickly gathering chakra in hands. The anbu recognized the move from the 4th hokage. The anbu's legs bent about to jump when he felt hands holding him into place. The clone that was attacking his legs from before he had forgotten about was holding him tightly into place. The anbu tried to move his legs again but the clone wouldn't move. Naruto sprang at the anbu yelling "**RASENGAN!" **the anbu flew back in the tree behind him not moving. Naruto was winded from using the rasengan he still wasn't used to using that move. Naruto turn around and ran back into the trees…

- - - - - - - -

**Heres the first chapter I know it wasn't very long but the next will be longer. I'll update in a few days…**

**-Time well spent**


End file.
